Seinaru
Skills and Runes Chart Skills Combination Strike Q - DPS Seinaru masterfully swings his sword up to 3 times, and dealing 3x damage on the third strike. Hands of Hikari W - Healing Seinaru heals himself and all nearby allies with a quick burst of green light. Odachi Leap E - Mobility Quickly leaps forward while slicing all enemies in Seinaru's path. Ultima Blade R - Channeled Seinaru charges his blade and unleashes a burst of air, slowing and reducing armor of all enemies in front of him. Also deals 3x of your base attack damage to enemies in a small area in front. Combination Strike Runes Cloudburst 1-1 The 3rd slash of Combination Strike also unleashes a Cloudburst - dealing extra damage and slowing movement. * Damage: +80 per level * Movement Speed Slow: -10 per level Spiral Strike 1-2 Adds a 4th attack to Combination Strike. * Damage per cut: +200 per level * Leap Range: 240 + 10 per level Disciplined Strikes 1-3 Adds a physical Base Damage component to each slice during Combination Strike. * Damage from Base Attack: +5% per level Hands of Hikari Runes Circle of Wind 2-1 Hands of Hikari also unleashes a Circle of Wind that slows attack and movement speed of struck units by 60 for 1.5 seconds. * Damage per level: +50 * Radius: 210 + 10 per level Saikuron 2-2 Every 30 seconds, Seinaru enters a Saikuron when he uses Hands of Hikari. He lifts into the air and casts his basic Hands of Hikari for free 5 times per second while taking 90% reduced damage. * Duration: 1.2 + 0.2 seconds per level Blade of Light 2-3 Adds a lifesteal effect to basic attacks. * Lifesteal per level: +2.5% per level Odachi Leap Runes Gust 3-1 Odachi Slice is accompanied by a gust of wind which deals extra damage and slightly slows target's attack and movement speed. * Damage: +70 per level * Range: 485 + 15 per level Odachi Rush 3-2 After landing from Odachi Slice - Odachi Rush becomes available. Odachi Rush teleports Seinaru instantly to a nearby target and slashes them. * Base Damage Multiplier: +10% per level Wakazashi 3-3 After landing from an Odachi Leap - do a quick spin that damages nearby enemies. * Damage: 1000 + 500 per level Ultima Blade Runes Tornado 4-1 Ultima Blade additionally launches 3 windy tornados. * Damage: +100 per level * Range: 725 + 25 per level Gorudo 4-2 After casting Ultima Blade, gain 100% magic immunity. * Duration: 1.15 + 0.15 seconds per level Hikari Blade 4-3 After casting Ultima Blade and while it's on cooldown - it is replaced with Hikari Blade which restores allies HP. * HP regen: +80 per level Weapon Progression Weapons Basic Sword - +100 Base Damage * Samurai Sword - +100 Strength ** Storm Cleaver - +160 Agility *** Blade of Seven Trials - +20 Cloudburst *** Sword of Seikatsu - +20 Disciplined Strikes ** Runeblade - +12 Gust *** Sword of Seikatsu - +20 Disciplined Strikes *** Blade of Ryu - +210 Strength * Katana - +100 Agility ** Runeblade - +12 Gust *** Sword of Seikatsu - +20 Disciplined Strikes *** Blade of Ryu - +210 Strength ** Tornadofire Blade - +12 Tornado *** Blade of Ryu - +210 Strength *** Hariken Blade - +25 Spiral Strike * Ninja Blade - +100 Intelligence ** Tornadofire Blade - +12 Tornado *** Blade of Ryu - +210 Strength *** Hariken Blade - +25 Spiral Strike ** Sword of Faith - +10 Circle of Wind *** Hariken Blade +25 Spiral Strike *** Elder's Sageblade - +320 Intelligence